gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Blog utente:Kurt love96/Fashion Glee : love love love
Pace e amore soli splendenti......................hahah scusatemi ero entrata troppo nello spirito della puntata, ma che ci volete fare sapete che sono una giovane nonna Hippie; insomma tutto questo preambolo inutile serve per dirvi che cari i miei gleeks la 5° stagione di glee è INIZIATA e con lei come vi avevo anticipato, ricomincia il blog più amato della wiki (si come no) fashion glee, come di consueto analizerò i look più belli e quelli più brutti di questa puntata che però saranno legati alle esibizioni così da non darvi spoiler dato che le canzoni si conoscono.Partiamo quindi dai 6 outfit promossi di questa puntata stepitosa; il primo è della nostra cara Rachel Berry che oltre a regalarci una performance tra le migliori di sempre ci regala anche un autfit davvero elegante, infatti in Yesterday ho apprezzato molto l'abinamento della maglia nera con la gonna fusica reso più rock dalla cintura con le borchie, tocco davvero di classe sicuramente il tranc sempre fusica che fa spiccare la nostra amata Berry nella calca di New Yorck (un pò come nel finale delle 3° stagione) la ciliegina sulla torta sono sicuramente le decoltè nere che completano perfettamente il look. Il secondo, terzo e quarto posto sono tutti legati ad una sola canzone All you need this love, ma andiamo nel dettaglio iniziando dal solista della canzone ovvero Blaine che con il suo elegantissimo completo giallo senape mi ha sbalardito, dettagli importanti il poolover nero con i dettagli del colletto che riprendono i colori del autfit e ovviamente il dolcissimo papillon nero con righine sottili verdi e rosse che ovviamente era naturale in un look alla Anderson; il terzo posto è di Santana Lopez che sfoggia un elegantissimo ma allo stesso tempo super sexy vestito sui toni del rosso-fusica con dei decori neri a mò di pizzo completate da delle scalpe con tacco nero, complimenti Santana mi sei piaciuta; il quarto posto è di Uniquequesto è uno dei tanti look che mi sono piaciuti li lui/lei, infatti il vestito rosso fuoco fa risaltare la sua carnaggione scura in maniera impeccabile. Il quarto invece ci viene portato direttamente dalle bellissime note di Help ed ad indossarlo è il dolcissimo Sam che non ha un autfit molto ricercato, però penso che sia adattissimo per andarci a scuola in quiesto periodo, il look consiste in jeans scuri abbinati con una camicia a mezze-maniche sui toni azzurro-blue dei pantaloni si non dico che sia il look più ricrcati del mondo ma è adattissimo per tutti voi ragazzi.L'ultimo look premiato è per chi invece vuole osare infatti porta il nome di Kurt Hummel che in''got get you in to my life'' indossa dei pantaloni verde mela con motivo militare abbinati alla perfezione con una camicetta lilla super trendy compeltato con un fular che riprende i toni del outfit. Devo ammettere i Beatles mi anno resa troppo buona perchè i look bocciati sono solo 4 si due li ho persi per strada hahah allora i primi due sono presenti il Help ''e direi prorio che i nostri due ragazzi rimandati hanno davvero bisogno di AIUTO (no sono rimasta cattiva),chi sono bhee........... Ryder e Tina il primo si salva solo per i pantaloni neri attillati perchè la maglia è indicibile, i colori che tendono al rosso ed all'arancione non donano per niente al nostro ragazzone ed inltre se per i pantaloni l'effetto strec è carino per la maglia no perchè sembra che tra due socondi esploda; passiamo a Tina che indossa un altro dei suoi vestiti dai colori sgargianti che accecano infatti l'abbito bi-colore non mi è piaciuto tanto le righe delle perte superiore la allargano ed il rosso-rosa della gonna è troppo forte.il 3 ed il 4 look più brutti sono invece dell'esipizione di ''I saw here standing there ''ed ad indossarli sono Marley e Unique, questi outfit dovevano richiamare quelli insossati dalle sedicenni che urlavano ai Beatles, ma sono da urlare di paura; Marley indossa una camicetta rossa molto simile a quella gialla di ''Drive me crazy/ crazy abbianta ad una minigonna larga a fiori rossi su sfondo nero, ma la cosa più aggiacciante sono gli occhiali tondi (quelli che usano i bambini per capirci) sempre rossi. Unique invece opta per una maglia celeste chiaro abbianata ad una gonna blu scura che così non suona male se non fosse per un indecente cardigan di lana corto, grigio scuro tendente al verde militare "decorato" (per modo di dire) da rombi che ricordano il vestito di arlecchino e purtroppo anche lei indossa degli occhiali da vista bianchi quelli un pò allungati hai lati delle lenti. Insomma la mia rubrica finisce qui anche perchè ho parlato troppo io vi mando un grosso bacio ed alla prossima volta con la speranza che i peggiori tornino in vetta..................... Kiss Kiss la vostar Banny Categoria:Blog posts